High
by Clarie Jones
Summary: No todos los finales son felices No todos, pero...Que mas da!  Ese era su final, muy tragico..CUIDA DE MI CORAZON LO HE DEJADO CONTIGO!


Los personajes son de S.M, escritora de la Saga de Crepusculo

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Edward P.o.v**

Era el atardecer, ese dia habia salido el Sol en el lluvioso, y frio, Forks. Mi Bella estaba realmente emocionada, a ella le encantaba el Sol. Siempre llevaba consigo un Album De Fotos, desde la infancia que compartimos como mejores amigos, y despues crecimos convirtiendonos en Novios. Tambien llevaba su camara fotografica Profesional a todos lados, con ella. Detrás de las fotos escribia con su hermosa caligrafia Versos De Amor. Con demasiada paciencia.

Esa tarde la queria sorprender, asi que la lleve a la Push, aprovechando el Sol.  
Bajamos del auto y ella empezo a saltar de la emocion, habia un Muelle cerca de Ahí, aunque nunca llegaban barcos. Nos sentamos en el, con nuestros pies colgando de la madera, Apreciando la hermosa vista del Sol.

La puesta de sol, nuestras manos entrelazadas, y ella recargada en mi pecho, con su album y su camara en mano. Cuando vi la primera fotografia rei en voz baja, pero ella alcanzo a escucharme, volteo su rostro completamente ruborizada, ese color Carmesi en sus mejillas, era una parte de su hermosa Belleza.

Cada vez el sol se ocultaba. Aparte la camara de sus finas y largas manos, acariciando su piel de porcelana. Muy fragil y hermosa.

Presione el boton suavemente, y disparo la fotografia, pero sin Flash. Sonrio ante esto, y beso dulcemente mis labios, le entregue la camara junto con la fotografia, ella saco un lapicero de oro que le habia regalado el dia de su cumpleaños, y empezo a escribir detrás de la fotografia, la fecha y por ultimo su hermoso verso dedicado. Soltando mis manos.

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.

—Gracias—Uní nuestras manos, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los mios, y sellando sus labios con un beso cargado de ternura y amor. Ella se separo, las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron dandome una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Que dificil es poner en papel todo lo que siento por ti—Se quejaba mordiendo su labio inferior, rosado y suave—Dificil decirte todo lo que siento, dificil encontrarle sentido a lo que por ti siento…—Ruborizada cito su verso, bese su nariz tiernamente, cautivado por su belleza y su voz musical.

—Soy un hombre afortunado—Susurre mientras ella se recargaba, en mi pecho, escuchando como mi corazon latia desesperadamente, ella causaba tantos efectos en mi—El amor de mi vida, es Hermoso, eres tu, tontita—

—Gracias, aunque la dichosa soy yo, te tengo a ti, ¿Imaginate cuando tengamos hijos?—

—SI—Susurre agachando la cabeza.

—Si es niño, se llamara Edward Anthony.—

—No creo en un futuro—Confese—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Por nada, ya estoy como Alice…

—Tienes razon, El futuro, estaremos juntos, ¿Lo estaremos?—Sus ojos reflejaban una preocupacion, bese sus labios.

_**Eso no podia ser posible. Ella solamente tenia un mes de vida, llevabamos 3 semanas conviviendo, ella se desmayaba constantemente, menti sobre los analisis, diciendole que tenia jaqueca diaria.**_

_**Suprema estupidez, pero ella lo habia creido todo.**_

_**La doctora me explico que moriria despues. Seria insoportable el dolor. Ella con una extraña enfermedad en su corazoncito, fallos constantemente y a eso se deben los desmayos.**_

_**Mi Bella no lo sabia, mucho menos mi familia**_

_**Tenia que consentir a mi Bella…**_

—Has estado muy pensativo, Amor—Sonreia de oreja a oreja. Me senti tan culpable, sonriendo y muriendo. Hice todo lo posible para poner una sonrisa—Algo pasa, ¿Qué es?—

—No es nada, Cariño, creo que en mi menstruacion—Intente bromear.

—¿Edward?, ¿Eres gay?, Amor—Rio con ternura. Su risa musical llenaba mis oidos.

**Tenia que conseguir un donante para un corazon, alguien sano. Pero era imposible, no habia esperanzas para hacerlo… **

**El dicho; La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere…**

**Vaya mentira…**

—Ok, lo dejare pasar—Esboce una gran sonrisa al ver un sonrojo carmesi posarse en sus hermosas mejillas.

—¿Cariño?—Pregunte.

—¿Uhum?—

—Si yo muriera, ¿Qué harias?—Abrio los ojos de par en par. Asustada me abrazo.

—Moriria yo tambien—

—¿Por qué dices eso?—Mire su rostro.

—No podria vivir sin ti—

—Antes lo hacias—Reproche.

—Pues antes mi vida no tenia sentido—Se excuso cruzandose de brazos.

—Si yo muriera, me gustaria una ultima voluntad—

—¿Cuál?—

—Que hicieras tu vida de nuevo, que no me olvidaras, y que te volvieras a enamorar—

—Edward, has estado muy extraño este mes, bueno y lo que sobra, amo el verano, aunque no quiero que termine—_Lo hara._

—Prometeme algo, amor—

—Si—

—Prometeme, que si yo muero haras todo lo posible para reacer tu vida, con la persona a quien ames, porque todos podemos enamorarnos de nuevo—Sonrei.

—Hum—Murmuro—Lo prometo—Sello mis labios con un beso apasionado—Si yo muero, tu haras tu vida—_No lo haras, hare todo lo posible para que no mueras._

—Lo prometo—_En Vano._

Maneje a toda velocidad a casa de mis padres. Toque el timbre, una sonriente Esme me abrio la puerta, Carlisle salia de la cocina con Zumo de Naranja en un vaso cristalino, Emmett jugaba con Jasper Ajedrez, Alice ayudaba a Jasper. Rosalie pintaba sus uñas French. Todos saludaron alegremente.

Egoísta. Asi era yo, haria infelices a mis seres queridos. Todo por Bella, por mi Bella.

—Tengo algo importante que decirles—Informe yendo al centro de la sala—Prometanme que lo aceptaran y no quiero que le digan a Bella, absolutamente nada de esto—Ordene. Todos asintieron y se sentaron en los sofa´s.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala. Inhale y exhale, ejercios—Edward nos asustas, ¿Qué es?—Pregunto Jasper.

—Bella esta enferma—Informe. Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en Shock—Su corazon se encoge cada dia, tiene muy poca sangre—

—Debe de haber alguna cura—Comento Carlisle—Una donacion de corazon—

—Estas en lo cierto—Hable—Es Imposible que alguien done su corazon a una desconocida—

—Tiene razon—Interrumpio Emmett, ganandose miradas de reproche de Esme, y todas las femeninas de la casa—Prosigue hermanito—

—Es insoportable el dolor que siento—Las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos—Amo a Bella, ella es la razon de mi existir, sin ella…No seria nadie, y no quiero que pase eso, asi que he tomado una decision, y quiero que la acepten todos—

—Dinos Hijo—Me animo Carlisle.

—Bella hace tenia 1 mes de vida, y solo le queda una semana—Alice sollozo—Por eso, he decidido que…Donare mi corazon—

—¿Qué?—Gritaron todos. Rosalie se quedo pasmada en su asiento, Emmett estaba boquiabierto, Esme se abrazo a Carlisle, Jasper se quedo mirando al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos, y Mi Alice, se lanzo a mis brazos sollozando.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, esto es un mal sueño, es, una pesadilla—Empapado de la camisa, por sus lagrimas, la abrace fuertemente hasta que ella no pudo respirar y se separo de mi.

**

* * *

**

**1 semana despues…**

**Bella P.o.v**

Un dolor vino a mi pecho, me recoste en el sofa con mucho cuidado, mi pecho me dolia, mi cuerpo comenzo a vibrar, a moverse solo.

Convulsiones, eso me pasaba, ahora no era solo una jaqueca, me retorcia del dolor. Lo unico que vino a mi mente fue el. Mi Edward, Edward. El amor de mi vida. Tome mi telefono con manos temblorosas y presione uno. Su voz contesto entre cortada—¿Bella?—

—E-edward necesito que vengas a mi departamento, estoy muy, muy mal, por favor—

—Enseguida salgo—Contesto con tono agitado. Respire profundamente, el aire me faltaba—

—¿Edward?—

—Voy subiendo al Volvo..Alice date prisa!—Grito—¿Qué pasa?—

—Solo Te Amo, demasiado, Te amo mucho, si…

—¿bella?

—Dime—

—Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que nunca lo dejare de hacer, y que siempre estare cuidandote, Te amo demasido, y haz tu vida, cuida a mi familia, y…Te amo, te amo demasiado, nunca dejes de soñar, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que este bien.

Mi corazon latio desbocado cuando el corto la llamada.

**

* * *

**

**Edward P.o.v**

Bella se desangraba, tome su cuerpecito fragil y lo puse en mis brazos. Fuimos en mi volvo al hospital. Este era el Fin, nuestro Fin. Ella estaba sonriendome, bese sus labios apasionadamente.

—Te amo, mi fin—Susurre. Ella cerro sus ojos cansados.

La Doctora Llevo a Bella a una habitacion poniendole sedantes, para tranquilizarla, y dormirla para la operacion—¿Estas seguro?—Pregunto. Asenti con la cabeza preparado. Empezaron a desnudarme, y me pusieron una gran bata.

Me subieron a una camilla, y me sacaron de ahí. Todo estaba listo para mi fin.

Toda mi familia corrio a mi. Mi garganta estaba cerrada—Los amo a todos, Em, Rose, Jazz, Papa…Mama, Allie, Mi Allie—Ella se lanzo pero Jasper la sostuvo, Esme sollozaba y Carlisle mordia su labio inferior llorando. Emmett y Rosalie estaban abrazados, cada quien llorando.

—Estoy listo—Le dije a la doctora.

Un cartel yacia arriba de una puerta.

**Quirófano.**

Cerre mis ojos, para ya no volverlos a abrir…

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.o.v**

—¿Esme?—Esme yacia al lado de mi cama, con ojos rojosy grandes ojeras, sentada en una incomoda silla. Sonrio al verme—H-ola—Salude debilmente—

—Hola cariño—Saludo con un deje de tristeza. La habitacion se lleno, todos estaban ahí, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Y Carlisle. Solo faltaba el…¿En donde estaria? —¿Te sientes mejor?—

—Mucho mejor—Respondi.

—¿Han visto a Edward?, solo recuerdo que me beso y dijo que me amaba y algo de un fin—Todos se miraron incomodos, Carlisle mordio su labio inferior y camino hacia a mi—Quiero ver a Edward—Insisti.

—E- el te dejo esto—Me entrego un sobre. Lo abri rapidamente, rompiendo el sobre, por dentro habia una Hoja:

_Mi Bella_

_Hola Cariño, cumpli mi promesa…Solo te di vida, y espero que la disfrutes, perdoname por ser Egoísta_

_¿Recuerdas el dia de los analisis?, me informaron que tenias una enfermedad en tu corazon, solo tenias un mes de vida. Hice todo por complacerte._

_Tu corazon se encogia en cada dia, cada latido. Te faltaba sangre, mucha sangre. Moririas._

_¿Recuerdas mi promesa?_

_Te dije que haria todo lo posible para que vivieras, para que estuvieras bien, y te dije que cuidarias de mi familia._

_Mi madre Esme, a la que amo con todo mi amor, que fue la mejor madre. Me enseño a vivir_

_Carlisle mi padre, quien me enseño lo dura que es la vida._

_Rosalie Hale, mi cuñada, quien me caia muy bien, Rose algunas veces no…Me enseño a hacerme uñas french..espero que no dejes a Emmett sin cerebro, por tantos golpes en la cabeza_

_Emmett Mi hermano Oso, perdoname por no dejar que me humillaras, extrañare tus chistes, abrazos de oso. El tambien me enseño algo…A molestar a las personas._

_Jasper Hale, mi confederado. Espero que cuide bien a mi hermanita consentida, mi Allie. Jazz quien me enseño a soportar mi clase de historia_

_Allie, mi Allie, quien me enseño a comprar, extrañare cof, la tortura, cof….Compras. cuida de Todos Allie, controla todo, y enseña a vestir a mi hermosa Bella_

_Y A ti. Mi Bella…_

_Me enseñaste a ser mejor persona, deje de ser un Playboy, en el colegio. Pero sobre todo…_

_Me enseñaste a amar, me abriste tu corazon…_

_Te amo, _

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo…Por muchas veces._

_Estare esperandote aquí…_

—Cuida de mi corazon, lo he dejado contigo….—Lei en voz alta. En ese momento el mundo se vino abajo—

—El dono su corazon…

Habia perdido una parte de mi, habia perdido a Edward, el amor de mi vida.

Alice me abrazo consolandome. No hayaba como hablar, lo habia perdido, por mi culpa.

Aproveche que Los Cullen salieron, todos me dejaron ahí sola por un momento a peticion mia, una enfermera entro a mi habitacion—Ayudame—Susurre mirandola.

—SI, ¿Qué te duele?—Negue con la cabeza.

—Desconecta esa maquina—Rogue—Por favor…

—No—Se nego—No terminare con tu vida—

—Por favor, señorita. Usted no sabe, mi novio dono su corazon, ya no estoy con el…La razon de mi existir, el amor de mi vida!, hagalo se lo suplico es por una buena causa, despues ponga llave. Le agradecere eternamente, hagalo—Rogue sollozando—Por favor—

—Haria lo mismo en tu lugar—Se resigno—Suerte—Sonrio y desconecto el cable del aparato que hacia que mi corazon latiera, y me quito el oxigeno. Ella cerro la puerta dejando el pestillo puesto.

Suspire…—Hata que mi corazon deje de latir_—_

_Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, las cuales se desbordaron. Mi cuerpo se sintio muy debil. automaticamente mis parpados se cerraron..._

_Mi ultimo amanecer..._

* * *

** "High"**

_**Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.**_

_**There is nothing else in the world,**_

_**I'd rather wake up and see (with you).**_

_**Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.**_

_**Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.**_

_**But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**_

___**Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.**_

_**Do you remember the day when my journey began?**_

_**Will you remember the end (of time)?**_

_**Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.**_

_**Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.**_

_**High; running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**_

___**Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?**_

_**Promise me tomorrow starts with you,**_

_**Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me**_

* * *

**Traduccion...High...Alto**

**Hermoso Amanecer que alumbras encima de la orilla para mí.**

**No hay nada más en el mundo,**

**Yo preferiría despertarme y ver (contigo).**

**Hermoso Amanecer - solamente persigo el tiempo otra vez.**

**Pensé que yo moriría siendo un hombre solo, en la noche infinita.**

**Pero ahora estoy alto; corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrella de arriba.**

**A veces es difícil creer que me recuerdas.**

** Hermoso Amanecer - se derrite con las estrellas otra vez.**

**¿Recuerdas el día cuándo mi viaje comenzó?**

**¿Recordaras el final (de tiempo)?**

**Hermoso Amanecer – Justo estas haciendo volar mi mente otra vez.**

**Pensaba que había nacido para la noche infinita, hasta que brillaste.**

**Alto; corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrellas de arriba.**

**A veces es difícil creer que me recuerdas.**

** ¿Serás mi hombro cuándo yo esté gris y viejo?**

**Prométame que mañana comenzare contigo,**

**Estando alto; corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrellas de arriba.**

**A veces es difícil creer que me recuerdas**

* * *

_Hasta que mi corazon deje de latir..._

_Recuerdame..._


End file.
